


Seeking Peace

by spirithorse



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: During the peace talks at Lastonbell to end the Rolance-Hyland war, it was a minor commotion when delegates from the hidden city of Camlann arrived to observe the proceedings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that's been on my tumblr for a while. This one was inspired by [defragmentise's Diplomat AU](http://defragmentise.tumblr.com/post/149321533135/toz-diplomat-au-during-the-peace-talks-at)

Alisha tightened her hold on the edge of the table, very carefully not looking across it to where Sergei sat. It wouldn’t matter, because she was sure that he would have the same horrified and appalled look on his face. The worst part of it all was that there was nothing either of them could do to salvage the situation.

They had been so careful before, listening attentively for anything that would dissolve the talks into something more aggressive than they already were. Twenty years of on and off again war had increased tensions between the countries made it easy for each contingent to snap at each other, especially since no one had won the war. If anything, the peace talk was only because both countries had been run into the ground. With a depleted treasury and a plague starting in Marlind there was no way to continue the war, not even if taxes were raised. Considering the grumbling she had been hearing around the country, Hyland would have had to choose the war or a rebellion within their borders. Alisha had thought the threat of that would have been enough to get them to be serious about the talks.

Then again…

She winced as Landon slapped his palm on the table and laughed. “You don’t have an answer for that, do you? Just what I expected from Rolance.”

There was muttering from the other side of the table, Alisha daring to look up. The first thing she saw was Sergei’s expression, catching the knight in the middle of a long sigh. He acknowledged her glance with a short nod, but he didn’t have the time for anything more as one of the men on his side of the table stood up, their chair clattering to the ground.

“Do you even remember how this war started? It was Hyland that invaded Rolance.”

Mathia laughed, the Hyland Military Chancellor leaning forward in his seat. “I believe it was a certain General Heldalf that-”

“General Heldalf wasn’t acting under orders from the Rolance Empire. He acted to increase his own glory. He has since been executed for his deed and all honors stripped from him.”

Landon stood up too, leaning forward to glare at the diplomats across the table. “Do you think that made up for the lives that were lost in that village?”

The Rolance Military Chancellor sucked in a quick breath, looking ready to get to his feet and take on Landon when the cardinal next to him raised her hand. The simple motion brought the man up short. The cardinal nodded at him before leaning forward in her chair. On her right, the Shepherd copied her motion.

If she noticed, the cardinal showed no sign. She just stared at all of them, Alisha shuddering as the woman’s gaze landed on her for a moment before focusing on them as a group again. “If we want to go about pointing fingers, we might as well work from the start. First, General Heldalf established a line of defense in disputed territory without the permission of the government. By doing so, he appeared to be a threat to the kingdom of Hyland, encouraging them to attack at the weakest point, which was were the general was stationed. In this attack people of _both_ Rolance and Hyland were killed. You see? It’s useless to point fingers and try to figure out who started the whole thing.”

She paused for a moment, considering the whole group before shrugging. “But the church has little to say in these matters, save for the fact that the first act of war was carried out by a Hyland man, and a Shepherd to boot. The seraph responsible for the blessing in Pendrago was wrongly lured away from his vessel and transferred to an inferior shrine and all attempts to visit the shrine by a church envoy, a _neutral_ entity, has been turned away by Hyland forces. Because of this the seraph was polluted with malevolence. I believe that has not been discussed in this inane back and forth.”

“I…Inane?!” Landon sputtered out the word, Alisha seeing the man reach for the sword he wasn’t carrying.

The motion was enough, the whole room bursting into motion.

All of the Rolance diplomats were on their feet with the Hyland ones soon following. None of them had weapons, save for Shepherd Malfore with his ceremonial sword, but they were all shaking their fists at each other like they would jump across the table and start trying to kill each other.

Alisha scrambled to her feet, motioning for the guards with one hand. She doubted that they would be able to do much, but she doubted that she could pull all of them away from each other without any help. Alisha was sure that Sergei would help, and the knight looked annoyed enough to drag the two biggest men on his side out of the door. And, from the way that he was starting to move towards Shepherd Malfore, the Shepherd was in danger of that same fate. Alisha wasn’t sure that throwing the Shepherd bodily from the diplomatic talks would do them any good, but it wasn’t like any of the others were helping.

Landon and Mathia had ganged up on Rolance’s military chancellor and the two administrators of law were shouting at each other in what sounded like another language.

The cardinal looked ready to slide across the table and strangle Archbishop Nathael, but the archbishop wasn’t helping himself with the way he was yelling about the missing pope. At least Father Breunor was trying to keep the peace, he was pulling Nathael away even as he flung a hand out towards the Shepherd.

Alisha took a long look at the scene and felt her heart sink. The two countries couldn’t continue to fight, they didn’t have the resources for a continued war. But, if every day of the peace talks would be like this, then there wouldn’t be any other choice. She sighed and reached out for Professor Simon, ready to push him back in his chair when a lone voice was raised over the shouting diplomats.

“Actually…that’s not what happened.”

The room went quiet, all eyes turning to the young man standing in the open doorway. The man chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Am I in the right place?”

Alisha stared at the man, scanning his white and gold tabard for any recognizable symbol. She couldn’t find one in the geometric patterns, nor in any of the other things he wore, unless there was a country that had suddenly taken up using feathers as their symbol. Alisha looked back at the rest of the table, relieved that they all looked as stunned as she did. Then again, none of them were moving, and the young man was clearly important enough to have gotten through the guards.

She spared a quick glance at Sergei before deciding that he was too shocked to be of use. Besides, he had one hand still raised on the verge of locking it on the back of Malfore’s collar.

Alisha swallowed and stepped away from the table, careful to avoid the fallen chairs that could trip her up. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware that we were waiting for any other diplomats.”

“We weren’t.”

She flinched at the not-so-subtle grumble from Landon, but Alisha pushed on. “If I had been, we wouldn’t have started without you.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about that.” The young man shook his head. “It was a last minute choice to come here.”

One of the Rolance diplomats huffed, Alisha not turning around in time to see who had made the sound. But she could see one of the princes that had been sent along with the Rolance contingent suddenly tense. The prince leaned forward against the table, narrowing his eyes at the young man.

“And just what country do you represent that would require a place at this table?”

“Oh it’s not a country. We’re from Camlann.”

Alisha squeaked at the name. Thankfully her noise of surprise was completely covered by the ruckus that broke out at the village’s name.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorey leaned back against the railing, watching as the people in the room moved around each other. He found himself studying their body language carefully, watching for the moment when hostilities resumed. It was a daily thing, Sorey sure that they found new ways to argue over the same points. If it weren’t for the generally good atmosphere of the city, Sorey would have been worried about a build up of malevolence. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. Gramps had warned him that it wouldn’t be easy, they were fighting against twenty years of entrenched hostility. But everything had looked so good on the way over. There might have been ruined villages and clouds of malevolence over what Sorey assumed were battlefields, but the people had seemed in good spirits. There were strained faces but Sorey had seen them starting to ease the closer he and Mikleo had gotten to Lastonbell. He had taken that as a good sign, but maybe he had been expecting too much.

Gramps had warned him about that too.

Sorey opened his eyes as something cold touched his hand. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Mikleo holding a class of water against his hand. Sorey took it from him, shifting it to his left hand so he could lace their fingers together.

He expected the seraph to shy away, if only because they were in public and with a group of mostly hostile people. Sorey was surprised when Mikleo got a better grip on his hand and scooted closer. 

Their shoulders knocked against each other, Sorey leaning into Mikleo as the seraph settled comfortably against the railing. “It looks calm in there.”

“Too calm.”

Sorey laughed at the way Mikleo narrowed his eyes and studied the room. He nudged Mikleo gently. “Come on, you can’t be that skeptical.”

“They’ve fought every day for a week straight. You can’t be _that_  optimistic.”

Sorey shrugged and took a drink of the water Mikleo had brought him. “They did come to talk about ending the war.”

“But none of them really want to.”

“Alisha and Sergei do. And there’s a few others.”

“They’re outnumbered. But they’ve been on their best behavior today. I just wonder why?”

Sorey shrugged again. He didn’t mind that the diplomats were actually talking to each other instead of dissolving into fighting like they had the other times. It felt good to be getting things done instead of sitting awkwardly in a room and listening to the accusations fly across the table.

Everyone seemed to expect him to side with one faction or another, but that wasn’t why he was there. Camlann might have been the place that the war had started, but it had managed to stay out of the worst of it. They had Muse and her sacrifice to thank for that.

Sorey took another quick sip of his water, purposefully not looking over at Mikleo.

He didn’t have anything to bring to the table, at least nothing that he could throw force behind anyway. It was just too dangerous to not do anything while Rolance and Hyland tried to make peace with each other. That and Maotelus was getting worried about the state of the world. The seraph could only do so much from Camlann and without help.

That was the real reason that Sorey had volunteered to be the one to go to Lastonbell. To heal from the war, they would need the Shepherds. To be able to travel from kingdom to kingdom, they would need peace. Once that happened the people and seraphim that had fled from their homes and to Camlann would be able to return and some balance would be restored.

Of course, the fact Sorey had grown up reading the Celestial Record and listening to Michael talk about his adventures on his good days had played a major part in why he had wanted to come.

He and Mikleo had gotten plenty of time to walk around the city at the start of the week. Until the current session, the talks had always ended early when the two sides refused to agree with each other anymore. The two of them had managed to cover most of the city during those breaks, but that had just been a distraction from the main problem. Until today, there hadn’t been too much talking.

Sorey downed the rest of the water, passing the glass back to Mikleo. He watched as Mikleo tapped a finger against the side of the glass, almost wishing that they could be somewhere else, like checking out more of the sights in Lastonbell or in their room back at the inn. 

He opened his mouth to ask Mikleo what he would want to do after the talks finished for the day when Alisha stepped out onto the balcony. 

Sorey turned to look at her, unable to keep from smiling at the relieved look on her face. 

She nodded at both of them before motioning back into the room. “They’re drawing up an agreement.”

Sorey felt Mikleo start beside him. He twisted to grab the glass, but the seraph recovered more quickly than he did. 

Mikleo make an absent motion with his hand, the glass sliding into a bubble of water. Mikleo let go of Sorey’s hand and crouched to retrieve it, holding the bubble delicately between his palms instead of releasing it. “What?”

“I’m as surprised as you are.” Alisha tore her gaze away from the water, although the look of amazement didn’t quite leave her face. “Maybe the threats of rebellion finally looked real enough to them.”

Mikleo shrugged and banished the water, catching the glass easily in his hand. “Let’s not waste time then.”

Sorey nodded in agreement, falling into step beside Mikleo as they headed back into the room.

Most of the other diplomats were already seated at the table, and none of them looked happy with the looming end to the proceedings. Mathia and Landon still looked like they wanted to strangle their counterparts on the other side of the table, but Sorey doubted that a treaty would have stopped that. Cardinal Forton was the only one who looked collected, but her eyes kept darting between Mikleo and where the Shepherd sat, Malfore seeming to purposefully keep the most distance between himself and the seraph.

Sorey sat down in his chair, quick to claim Mikleo’s hand as soon as he was seated. He saw Mikleo roll his eyes, but he was glad that Mikleo let it slide. They were together in this, even if Camlann didn’t have any demands. 

He leaned forward to try and see the treaty that had been rolled out over the table, sighing when Landon pushed it further away from him. He felt Mikleo twitch beside him, quickly squeezing the seraph’s hand. Sorey didn’t want the talks to dissolve into a fight again, especially when they were so close to being done.

Sorey perked up as Alisha and Sergei moved to the head of the table, the two of them looking down at the other diplomats, all of whom managed to not meet anyone’s gazes in the room. If the avoidance was off putting, neither Alisha or Sergei showed any sign of it.

Alisha cleared her throat, pulling the treaty slightly closer to her but she didn’t look down at it. She looked down towards Sorey and flashed him a smile before her expression settled into something more suitable for the occasion.

“We gathered in Lastonbell to end two decades of war between our nations, a war that has seen the loss of thousands. Thankfully, it was stopped before it could ruin both Hyland and Rolance.”

There was a snort from somewhere near the front of the table. From the way that Alisha faltered, she heard it too. 

Alisha frowned for a moment, her attention jerking back to the treaty as Sergei pushed it towards her. She cleared her throat and dropped her gaze back to the paper. “As such, this treaty draws up the agreement between Hyland and Rolance to prevent further war and provide support for each other during this troubled time. It calls for a paring down of the army on both sides, staring with the border forts. The armies themselves will be kept to an even number on both sides and, as such, both kingdoms promises not to increase that number for a span of five years, the time between now and when this treaty is renewed.

“Second, each side promises to return art work, seraphic vessels and items of religious importance.”

Cardinal Forton and Shepherd Malfore puffed up at that. Malfore even turned to give them a haughty look, Sorey quick to lean over in his chair and wrap his arm around Mikleo’s waist.

He felt Mikleo start at the sudden close contact, but the seraph kept still. Sorey tapped his fingers against Mikleo’s side, his attention going back to Alisha as she continued.

“The exchange between Hyland and Rolance will take place two months from now at Glaivend Basin. Diplomats from Camlann are invited to the proceedings to make sure that everything goes well.

“Third, disputed lands will not be settled at this moment. Thorough research by both kingdoms and the people in those lands will be gathered and decided upon when this treaty needs to be renewed.

“Finally, and at the behest of those representing Camlann and Lord Maotelus, all church envoys to Camlann will be allowed through. They will be welcome as long as they keep the peace and will consent to follow any rules established. Furthermore, the Shepherd at the time this treaty has been made will journey to Camlann at his earliest convenience to receive the blessing of his predecessor and Lord Maotelus.”

Mikleo sucked in a quick breath at that, Sorey feeling him shake. He smoothed his hand down Mikleo’s side, not sure if the seraph felt it.

Sorey leaned closer, keeping his voice low as Alisha continued through the rest of the items in the treaty. “You don’t have to be there.”

“They’ll expect me.”

“ _I’ll_  be there, you don’t have to be.”

From the look that Mikleo shot him, he was tempted. Sorey offered him a smile, leaning over until their heads were resting against each other. He could feel the hard shape of Mikleo’s circlet, the one that Muse had once wore.

Sorey closed his eyes for a moment before banishing the thought. There would be plenty of time on the way back to Camlann to work out how to settle the Shepherd’s official visit. He was sure that Maotelus wouldn’t be bothered by it, especially when it would mean the first step in banishing the pockets of malevolence. It was just a matter of dealing with Michael and whatever terrors his shattered mind would come up with.

The weeks it would take to get back to Camlann had to be enough to come up with an explanation for what had happened the day the war had started without using the words human sacrifice and to come up with a way to explain why the former Shepherd could no longer see seraphim despite the large numbers living around him.

He opened his eyes when he heard chairs move across the floor. Sorey watched as the others got up to sign the treaty. He looked back at the head of the table just in time to see Sergei finish signing with a flourish. 

The knight practically forced the prince who followed him to take the pen and then shoved him forward. The prince of Rolance rocked in place, the disgust clear on his face even as he leaned over to sign the treaty. The prince’s expression wasn’t a rare thing, everyone there looked like they’d rather cut off their hand than sign the treaty, but at least there was a treaty.

Sorey sighed and reached behind him to rub at the small of his back, feeling something pop.

Mikleo chuckled, giving his hand a squeeze. “Getting old sitting here?”

“Well, they figured it out eventually.”

“Question is if they’re going to keep it.”

Sorey glanced up at where Sergei and Alisha were glaring the ambassadors into submission. “They might have to try really hard to break it. And I don’t think the people will let them.”

“Good. I don’t want to sit through one of these again.”

“No more. I promise.”

“And your other promise?”

Sorey’s gaze shifted to the feather that Mikleo wore in his hair. He reached up to touch it, careful not to disturb it too much. “As soon as the Shepherd shows up, we’ll go. There’s no war to stop us now.”

It was a heady thought, just him, Mikleo and all the ruins that they had read about in the Celestial Record as they had grown up; plus a few that they had heard about from the refugees. It was a dream that they had put on hold many times as the war had escalated and then when Muse’s protective seal had started to waver and die.

He carded his fingers through Mikleo’s hair, Sorey just about to trail his fingers down the back of Mikleo’s neck when the seraph jerked to the side.

Sorey turned to look at who had startled Mikleo, surprised to see the Shepherd looking at the two of them.

Malfore had avoided them, especially Mikleo, for the majority of the talk. Sorey didn’t know if it was because of the insult that both Malfore and Cardinal Forton considered Maotelus leaving or if it was because of Mikleo’s presence. Sorey hadn’t been able to figure it out, but the switch between complete avoidance and sudden friendliness was disconcerting.

He shifted in his seat so he could better see Malfore, surprised when the Shepherd held out a hand. Sorey took it carefully, sitting through the two curt shakes before Malfore withdrew his hand without offering it to Mikleo.

“I suppose it’s about time I introduce myself. I’m Shepherd Malfore and it will be a pleasure traveling back to Camlann with you, Surrey.” Malfore flashed him a quick grin, rushing onward before Sorey could correct him. “I can’t tell you how excited I am to see your little town after hearing so much about it.”

Malfore stepped back, his strained smile slipping slightly “I’m sure that you’ll want to start early, all country people do, so I won’t hold you back. I’ll meet you at the gates at dawn.”

Sorey could only watch as Malfore gave them a quick wave before rushing off to where Cardinal Forton waited by the door. The two of them immediately got into a quiet discussion and walked off down the hall, leaving Sorey staring after them.

Sorey turned to look at Mikleo, halfway expecting the shock and annoyance on the seraph’s face. “So…I guess we have a travel partner.”

Mikleo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, sinking a little further down in his seat. “Wonderful.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sorey was sure that he had never seen anyone so happy to receive what had sounded like a definite maybe.

He watched Malfore practically bound down the street from the shrine to where a group of priests from Rolance and a few of the more curious villagers had gathered. Sorey watched Malfore fling his arms wide and start to proclaim what the great lord Maotelus had said to him. Sorey was sure that Malfore was embellishing it considering that Maotelus had taken one look at him and said, “You have a suitable level of resonance for someone aiming to become a Shepherd.”

Sorey was sure that Malfore hadn’t heard the second part, the one about serving under a Shepherd or living with the seraphim to increase his resonance. Then again, considering everything that he had seen at the peace talks, Sorey was sure that it wouldn’t have mattered. Malfore had been declared Shepherd by the Rolance empire and via the treaty between the two kingdoms. Therefore, at least officially, he was the Shepherd.

Then again, considering what he had seen at the peace talks in Lastonbell, Hyland would probably be quick to find their own Shepherd. Sorey was sure that it would lead to more political wrangling, but Maotelus would be thrilled. 

The more Shepherds there were, the faster the malevolence could be cleared away. And, while Sorey could see the appeal, he wished that there was another way to handle the business of picking Shepherds without it ending up at another talk in Lastonbell. He didn’t think he could sit through another week of Rolance and Hyland arguing.

He turned away from where Malfore and the small group from Rolance were celebrating, scanning the gathering crowd for Mikleo. When he couldn’t see him immediately, Sorey stepped away from Artorius’ Throne and started to make his way through Camlann.

Mikleo didn’t come close to Artorius’ Throne, he hadn’t for as far back as Sorey could remember.

He had managed to coax Mikleo up to the courtyard of the shrine once with promises of architectural styles that they couldn’t find in the other ruins and artifacts in some of the rooms higher up. But Mikleo had stopped in front of the small altar at the front and hadn’t been able to stop shaking until Sorey had physically carried him away. Sorey hadn’t asked him to go into the shrine again. 

Sorey paused in his search as he saw Michael walk past. He raised his hand to wave at the man and the seraph trailing after after him, although Cynthia was the only one to wave back at him. From the way Michael’s lips were moving, he was lost in whatever memory had taken hold that day.

Sorey bit his lip, remaining still as the two of them passed. It didn’t look like one of Michael’s bad days, but the former Shepherd definitely wasn’t completely with them. Sorey glanced back in the direction that Michael had come from, sighing when he realized that it was very likely that Michael had come down from the graveyard. He’d probably been talking to Muse’s memorial then and, considering that it was a slightly good day for him, he hadn’t been telling her about what he’d attempted to do.

He looked back over his shoulder at the small altar in from of Artorious’ Throne and shivered. He couldn’t wish that he hadn’t been told what had happened, it was part of what had made Mikleo and he could never regret that. Sorey just couldn’t quiet that small part of him that wished he had been able to do something.

Sorey turned around and walked quickly away from the shrine, making sure to avoid the Rolance priests. He didn’t want to be pulled into another discussion about seraphs and how to properly interact with them. Malfore had done enough interrogating about the topic on the way back to Camlann and, if he was honest with himself, it baffled him completely. There was no mystic formula for talking to seraphim, just the usual respect and courtesy that was shown to anyone. 

He tensed as he saw one of the priests look his way, sure that they were about to call him over when he caught sight of a familiar person out of the corner of his eye.

It was natural to turn towards Mikleo, Sorey opening up the space on his left that was reserved for the seraph. 

Mikleo stepped up into it with a smile, leaning close as Sorey wrapped an arm around his waist. The position was familiar, Sorey tucking his fingers under one of the belts on Mikleo’s jacket.

He felt Mikleo take a quick breath, more a brace for Sorey to start tickling him than anything else. Sorey huffed and turned his head to kiss Mikleo’s temple, smiling into Mikleo’s hair as the seraph relaxed.

Displays of affection in Lastonbell were different than displays of affection at home. In Lastonbell, everyone had been amazed to see a seraph not associated with a shrinechurch or their vessel. In Camlann, they were just Mikleo and Sorey.

Mikleo allowed the affection for a moment longer before he started walking again, Sorey having to rush to be able to keep his arm around Mikleo’s waist. He caught a hint of a smile on Mikleo’s face, one that was quickly directed his way when Mikleo turned to look at him.

“How’d it go?”

“Well…he wasn’t rejected.” Sorey hesitated a moment, trying to find the best way to phrase what Maotelus had said. “And he has room for improvement.”

“So it wasn’t a yes either, which means we might need more Shepherds.” For some reason Mikleo’s gaze lingered on him for longer than it should have. And, right before Mikleo looked away, Sorey saw a hint of worry.

He didn’t get the chance to ask Mikleo about it, because the seraph shook his head. “At least it’s settled, so now he’ll stop bothering us.”

“I was wondering why you kept insisting on staying in Elyisa.”

Mikleo tensed a bit. “I _was_  helping Gramps to clear the flooding from some of the fields and the river from debris from that big storm. And then the refugees kept asking about when they could go home or if they would be allowed to stay. We had to make sure that Camlann wouldn’t get too overcrowded and start to spread to the fields.”

His indigent tirade ended with a huff, Sorey waiting patiently.

It only took a moment for Mikleo to fold, his shoulders rolling forward slightly. “Between the talks in Lastonbell and escorting Malfore back here, there was no time for just…us.”

“I know.” Sorey turned his head to kiss the side of Mikleo’s head again. “But we have a week between Malfore and the rest of the priests leaving and when Father Breunor said he’d bring the Hyland priests and the Lady of the Lake. That sounds like plenty of time to me.”

From the glance that Mikleo gave him, the seraph was tempted by the thought as well, but Mikleo was holding out for something else.

Sorey chuckled, wiggling his fingers against Mikleo’s side. Mikleo jerked and shied right into him, Sorey taking the chance to pull Mikleo into a hug. He heard some of the villagers chuckle as they passed, but he ignored the sound in favor of chasing the blush across Mikleo’s cheeks with quick kisses.

Mikleo allowed it for a moment before pushing him back. His firm hold was softened by the way that he leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“What? You said you wanted more time with me.” Sorey laughed when Mikleo rolled his eyes.

He reached up to grab Mikleo’s hands, slotting their fingers together. Sorey stared at their joined hands for a moment before raising one so he could kiss Mikleo’s knuckles. “And after that, we could take a break. I think we’ve earned it. We could make a start on that list of ruins we always wanted to see.”

Mikleo perked up at that. “You’ve been promising that for years.”

“And I intend to keep it. Name one thing that can stop us.”

Mikleo tipped his head as he thought, Sorey waiting for the moment that he reached the same conclusion. It happened with a slight widening of Mikleo’s eyes and a slow smile. “A little over a week you said?”

Sorey nodded. “Then nothing but you, me and whatever ruins we find. I promise.”

Mikleo stared at him for a moment before his gaze darted to the side. Sorey turned his head to see the priests starting to head towards them, probably to ask them to clarify something. 

Sorey sighed and braced himself for the barrage of questions when Mikleo turned and started walking away, their hands still joined. 

For a moment, Sorey was tempted to dig in his heels, but the determined look on Mikleo’s face stopped him. 

Now that he thought about it, it had been a long time since he’d been able to spend any time with Mikleo without someone else hovering around.

He gave in, laughing as Mikleo tugged him through the streets of Camlann towards Elysia.


End file.
